The Obstacle
by wooZy Jack
Summary: When Gumball finally confesses his love to Penny, Darwin gets jealous that he hasn't hung out with him. When he finally gets a chance to hang out with him, unexpected things happen.
1. The Autograph

**Author's note; I just got into TAWOG and this is my first TAWOG story. If the characters are OOC, please let me know. I'd like to get critiscm for this story, how the plot, characters are, please and what I need to improve. ****Million thanks for KasualKoopa for beta read and help me if the characters and plot was all right! **

**Please leave a review!  
**

**Blablabla: Flashback**

_Blablabla: Yelling/thinking with one quote_

* * *

"Anais! Gumball! Darwin! Breakfast!"

Anais woke up and jolted her head up off the table as saliva ran out of the side of her mouth, and onto the table, startled awake by the sound of her mother. She was surrounded by homework and books covering the whole the desk that she sat in front of. She nudged her eyes as she yawned and looked at what was before her. She gave a nervous frown as she said, "Oops," loudly to herself. She must have dozed off after she pulled an all-nighter, when she was trying to do her homework. Again. Looking at the clock above her bed, she bit her lower lip in shame; 7:30. Possibly three hours ago, she had dozed off. Her mother hated it when she did it; she always, and repeatedly told her that kids need plenty of sleep. When she first did this, she always went to school looking like a zombie. A few weeks later when she kept doing that, making it a daily routine, she looked fresher than sleeping for ten hours. The same went to her brothers. Well, instead of studying, they played video games all night. Anais ignored the books and all the trash on the desk. Since she slept while studying, she didn't have to dress to her satisfaction. Ready, she exited her room and grabbed her schoolbag, only to bump into an older child than her.

"Good mo-" She was about to greet him but stopped midway and bolted up when she saw her older brother looking zombified. Anais sighed. He must have been staying up all night playing video games again. She can't scold him, though, since she does the same, except she gains knowledge rather than taint her mind with the tragedy that is modern media.

"Stayed up all night again?" Anais had to ask. "Mom's not gonna be happy." Darwin slowly turned his head to his sister; he had bags under his eyes and he smelled as if he had not taken a shower in days. "This. Is. Not. Fair. Why is it that whenever you stay up all night, you look refreshed and I don't?" he asked. Anais straightened her back.

"Scientia potentia est." **(1)**Darwin stared at her, befuddled like she was an idiot for few quite minutes. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you…? " Anais finally said as she made herself downstairs, leaving Darwin befuddled as she smirked when his brother gave an idiotic and distant look. "Anyways, get Gumball for me, would ya?" Darwin saluted her before he headed towards his brother's room. He heard a cuss from his room as well as the sound of the printer turned on.

A sound coming from an electronic device echoed in the room, and a screen showed blue little paws on the side as an unknown voice mumbled. The blue paws disappeared and reappeared with its blue body that stood in the middle of the screen. The cat posed several times, putting his hands on his hips, head or butt while giving a sly smile. His final pose he made was his hands on his hips, the same previous one he made but finally decided it was good. Realizing that the camera hadn't made a clicking sound, the cat approached the camera and fiddled with its buttons. As beeps came out of the camera, the cat went to his pose again. Finally, a click was heard as flash of light blinded his eyes. He approached the camera frantically and took a look at its screen and the photo it had just taken. He plugged the camera into the computer's USB port as he turned on the camera. He clicked on an icon on his screen, next to the Internet icon, titled "PictBridge" and opened the program. After clicking on print, the print machine started to roar as a white bottom paper came out of it. The whold paper came out, and Gumball snatched the paper from the machine to look at his own handsome face. Making a final touch, he cut the unnecessary white paper around the picture. Finally, Darwin had to ask.

"What are you doing?" Gumball jumped as some of his blue fur raised on his body.

"Darwin! Don't sneak up to me!" He turned to his brother. Darwin's eyes immediately caught the photo Gumball was holding. When his brother noticed, he immediately made eye contact with him. "Why are you taking pictures of yourself so early in the morning?" Darwin cocked his eyebrow as Gumball showed him the picture.  
"This, my friend, is a photograph of me for Penny. All I have to do is write a little 'Sincerely, always yours, Gumball,' and voilà!" He kissed his fingers and then extended his arm out. His eyes turned back to Darwin.

"Do you want to create an autograph for Carrie?"  
"W-w-What?! I'm not in love with C-C-Carrie!" Darwin averted his eyes as he blushed. "Then how do you explain at the Halloween party at Carrie's?" Gumball leaned towards Darwin as a sly smirk appeared on his face. He withdrew when a thought hit him. "Wait...we can't leave Rachel out…"  
Before Darwin could deny, Gumball continued, "Maybe you can send them both?"

"You sure girls don't mind?"  
Gumball stood straight and proud. "Don't worry, girls don't mind if another girl is your girlfriend. I saw it on TV."  
"You watched the channel mom forbid us to watch?!"  
Gumball rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms towards Darwin. "Dawg, I ain't gonna take what mah mama says." Gumball then took his schoolbooks, swung his bag on his shoulder, and strolled out.  
"But… I'm not a dog…" Darwin said befuddled, before Gumball could go downstairs. "Are you planning on confessing to Penny?" Gumball stopped at his tracks as his face turned red. "Wait... didn't you already confess to her at one point?" Gumball's thoughts traveled back when Miss Simian thought that they had lied that their father ate their homework and were taught by Mr. Small to be honest. When they were walking around the halls being honest to their classmates, Gumball had said, 'I love you,' to Penny. She nor him never brought it up again. Would it be okay if he'd mention it to her? Sweat started to appear the side of his head as fear came into his mind if he would confess; Penny would reject him and not be friends with him anymore. Gumball kept walking downstairs, not answering Darwin's question.

It was only matter of time.

Darwin and Gumball were five minutes late for class and Miss Simian was furious. It felt like an eternity when she scolded them after class. Gumball didn't seem to be fazed by Miss Simian's lecture, he only stared at the wall behind her. Miss Simian took it as an offense and sent him to the detention.  
Principal Brown had to talk to Gumball, but got no answer from him. Brown was starting to get worried about him, but was also afraid to oppose Miss Simian for the sake of their relationship. She would start raging and trash his office as well. Gumball was dismissed from detention while Brown tried to convince Miss Simian that he was not himself today. Students could hear Miss Simian shriek inside Brown's kind of snapped out of his thoughts. He put a lot of thought of how to confess to his lifelong crush. During the day, he had bumped into Penny numerous times, but Gumball would run away before Penny could finish her greeting him. It would make him wang to bang his head on his own locker, thinking to himself how much of a coward he was.

"Um, Gumball, are you alright?" Gumball quickly opened his eyes and turned around to see his crush standing there with worried looks. He started to feel sweaty on his hands and his eyes automatically kept averting from her.

"I-I-I-I was just- I've been having trouble to think of your surprise." He smacked his own head. 'Why did I say that?! Wait! The autograph!' He reached to his back pocket and unfolded the picture he took. The peanut girl was smiling with anticipation and curiosity of what surprise the blue cat had planned. Gumball was taken aback by the sight before his eyes; he felt star stuck. She looked better in this moment than he ever had in any of Gumball's dreams. As usual, he found himself at a loss for words.  
"So… Gumball. What's my surprise?" she asked joyfully.  
"Well… I got a little p-p-picture of me, so, y'know, you'd remember me forever…" He gave her the picture."Oh, that is so sweet! But I'd never forget you." She held the picture close to her chest.  
"Th-th-th-there's another thing…"  
"What is it?"  
'Now or never Gumball, Come on you can do this,' he thought to himself.  
"Well, you see…"  
'This is our only chance, quit stalling.'  
"P-Penny… I..."  
Gumball clenched his eyes tight, forcing out the words that fought restlessly in his throat.

"I love you, Penny!" Silence fell deafly between the two. Penny dropped her books she was holding in her arms as she gasped and then smiled.

"Gumball… I have been waiting for you to say this for a long time. I just couldn't… I've been such a coward for not expressing my feelings to you. Gumball… no, Zach, I love you too." Gumball cocked his eyebrow when she mentioned his real name.

Sure, he did tell everyone his real name when he first got into Elmore High, but he convinced everyone to call him 'Gumball'. Before he could reply, he was suddenly pulled into a kiss, not on his cheek as usual, but on his mouth. Gumball blushed and widened eyes at the same time when he realized what was going on. His feelings were mixed; fear and happiness mixed together. The fear of getting Penny pregnant after that kiss lingered in his mind, along with the happiness that he finally fulfilled his lifelong dream. It seemed only like yesterday he was dreaming about Penny during his daily life. After what seemed like an eternity, Penny withdrew with a blush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from Gumball.

"It took you a lot of courage to do this. And I know that you'd been a coward to tell me. You may be a coward but you're my coward."  
Penny, then suddenly rushed to class as well as rushed her goodbye. Darwin just passed by while whistling when he noticed that his brother was completely frozen in his place. He waved his fin in front of Gumball's face, but he didn't respond. He tried to stare at him but no avail. Gumball finally took a deep breath and sighed pleasantly, making Darwin back up. Gumball's eyes widened when he realized something. "Oh no! I hope I didn't make Penny pregnant! Should I tell mom? No, she'll be furious and I'll be in sooo much trouble!"

"You made Penny pregnant!?" Darwin exclaimed and attracting everyone's attention, only to realize what he had done.  
"What is going on?!" Brown exclaimed. He slammed his office door open. Darwin grimaced; his legs wanted to run away but he couldn't leave his buddy. Besides, last time he did, Brown was furious. "Wait, you made Penny pregnant?!" Brown yelled as he crossed his arms.  
"I-I-I didn't mean it! She was the first one to make a move, she kissed me!"  
"Kissed?" He unfolded his arms as he chuckled. "Oh, Watterson, that doesn't make a girl pregnant." Gumball sighed in relief as his ears flopped back. Darwin sighed as well. "Wait...how do you make girls pregnant?" Brown averted his eyes to the sides as he stammered. He scratched back of his head in embarrassment. "A-a-a-ask your mother." Then, like Penny, he ran away.

"What happened? Hm, whatever." He shrugged. "Darwin, you won't believe what happened! My dream has become true!" Gumball jumped with his hands extended out. "Did you do it?" Darwin asked as his eyes sparkled. Gumball nodded his head as a yes. He then stared at the ceiling with his hands clasped together.

* * *

Nicole flipped the channels, unimpressed at the TV, as her hand was placed under her chin. Because of her anger, she was given vacation without a pay until she learned to control it. Of course, she flipped out and destroyed her boss's office. The bill was medium like the other bills she ever had. But in the meantime, she had to find another job. It hadn't been easy to find one with her kids continuing to ruin it for her. She had also caught the laziness from her husband, who was sitting next to her eating pizza, sausages with a coke and bag of snacks besides him for dessert. Nicole had opened the bag and got few snacks, Richard was too afraid to protest.  
Her mind traveled to this morning when Gumball held a picture while staring at the thin air. She had took a glimpse of it, only seeing the top of her son's head. What was that all about? She just hoped it wouldn't lead to another trouble and add to her bills. She heard someone cheering outside before her two sons entered the house. Darwin was following Gumball while Gumball himself had his eyes closed and seemed proud of himself. Nicole cocked an eyebrow to their behavior.

"What is going on, boys?" She asked, her voice hinting she was on her guard if the boys got into trouble. Darwin stopped, he couldn't wipe his smile off his face. He looked at Gumball tensely with his fins near his mouth.  
"Tell her, Gumball, tell her!" He waved his fins, drawing his father's attention. Gumball cleared his throat before he released the news. "Ladies and gentlemen. Today I have become a man, for I have… asked my lifelong crush to be my girlfriend."  
Nicole immediately stood up, knocking the remote off of her lap as her eyes sparkled and her hands were clasped together.

"Oooh, my little boy has grown up!"  
She picked her son up, preparing to kiss him but Gumball managed to defend himself. Nicole deflected his defense with one hand and gave him a kiss. "Oh, mom! I don't need your kisses anymore!"

"Though you have a girlfriend, you still need mommy's kisses." Gumball rolled his eyes.  
"Let's invite our daughter-in-law to dinner." Nicole said as she picked the phone up. Gumball ran towards his mother and pulled her skirt so she won't call Penny.  
"Mom, don't! I'll call her okay? And… wait, did you say… Mom! We aren't planning on getting married soon! Though that would be awesome…" Gumball muttered the last sentence.  
"Nonsense, my mother used to call Richard son-in-law when we were dating at your age, I was embarrassed too when she said it, but ten years later we got married." Nicole took Richard's arm as she looked up to him pleasantly.  
Gumball thought about it. It might happen. Now that he thought about it, he also confessed his love to Penny when the world was supposed to end and when he wanted to marry her without proposing but she said that he shouldn't try until twenty years have passed. Was this it? Will he end up like his parents and get married with Penny? Gumball pinched himself to see if it was a dream. When he saw that he was still standing on the same spot, he extended his arms up and yelled

"Woooohoooo! This is gonna be the best year ever!"

* * *

**1. Is a Latin aphorism often claimed to mean organized "knowledge is power". **

**Sorry if it's too rushed. Second chapter will maybe be posted tomorrow.**


	2. The Unexpected

**I've discovered that each TAWOG episode is 2449 words. I may write more than that, it depends. Thanks for the wait! And please tell me how this chapter was by reviewing! I want to improve! And I know it's rushed, sorry...  
**

* * *

Nicole placed her finest plates onto the dinner table as she hummed. She seemed calm to prepare for Penny's arrival, while her son had been running around the house, spraying on cologne and dressing nicely (thanks to his father's help, though he only gave an advice how to dress for a date), and took a long shower to make sure he had cleaned himself one hundred percent. The rest of the family were dressed in their daily clothes, but Gumball kept telling them to dress nicely. Nicole tried to convince him that he didn't need to impress Penny. "Just be yourself." Nicole smiled. It confused him; which one should he listen to, his father or mother? Well, his father may be an idiot, and rarely, his advices were good. And mostly, his mother was always right. Gumball then decided to take off his nice clothes and put back on his usual clothes. He looked at the mirror, satisfied that he listened to his mother. Gumball sniffed into the air; something was smelling really good and familiar. Lasagna. Oh he couldn't wait to eat it.  
He stopped for a second; fear started to overwhelm him. He just hoped that he wouldn't eat the food like a greedy beast. He couldn't help it, his mother's lasagna was too good to pass it off.

The doorbell rang.  
It was time. Gumball rushed downstairs to be the first to greet Penny. He opened the door only to meet his beautiful girlfriend. She seemed beautiful everytime he saw her. Flowers and hearts appeared around her as she spoke slowly. He just stared at her as a reply.

"Um…Gumball? Aren't you going to invite me inside?"  
Gumball shook his head and replied. "What? Oh yeah, come in." Penny stepped inside as she looked around. She was starting to feel bad for Gumball when she noticed an old TV, old school video game; phone and the wallpaper on the walls seemed to be loose. When she looked infront of her, she saw Nicole putting the lasagna on the table and then looked up at her to smile. "Hello, Penny, welcome!" Penny waved to her but stopped when she saw Richard on the sofa sleeping with his paws next to his chest like an animal, as drool slipped out of the corner of his mouth. Gumball changed looks at his father and Penny as he tried to wake him up.  
"Dad. Dad." No response. "DAD!" Richard woke up as he talked gibberish and looked around befuddled. "Whazza- oh hi, Gumball's girlfriend, welcome to the Watters- is that lasagna?!" Richard changed the subject and ran towards Nicole as Nicole took the lasagna and heaved it up, where Richard tried to reach the food.  
Gumball facepalmed but turned over to Penny and tried to chance the subject. "S-so P-Penny-"  
"Hiya, Penny!" Darwin waved.

"Darwin! I'm trying to talk to her!" Gumball said.  
"Gumball, don't be rude, let everyone have the chance to talk to her," his mother stated. Gumball groaned heavily as his arms dropped. "Fine!" Nicole motioned for Penny to come over. Penny obeyed and walked over to Nicole, only to follow her into the kitchen. Penny prepared for a lecture and rules for dating her son. But she was not prepared for what was going to come.

"Penny, I am so glad and honored that you became Gumball's girlfriend. I… one day, when he and Darwin dressed up in those ridiculous karate outfits and wore them to school, I told them to get rid of it but they didn't listen. At the school ground I saw the kids were making fun of Gumball. But you stepped in and defended him. Let me tell you a story." Nicole got lost in her own thoughts.

"When I was at your age, my husband, Richard, used to wear a cape and called himself 'Cottontail Cavalier'. He was mocked and bullied because of that, but he was lucky there was one girl who loved him for who he really was."  
Penny cocked an eyebrow until she gasped. It was very similar to what happened that day, when she, herself defended Gumball for his silliness.

"He was atleast brave to enough to be himself." Nicole winked as she left the kitchen. How did she… those were the same exact words she had said that day to Gumball. Penny started to smile; she was starting to get confident to end up marrying him, just like Gumball's parents were.  
Well… hopefully, he won't end up like his father. Penny followed Nicole behind and at the exact moment, everyone had taken their seats.  
"You girls alright?" Richard asked. Gumball was also worried that his mother would set rules for Penny. Penny was seated when Nicole replied. "Oh yes, I was just pointing something out." Gumball leaned over to Penny's ear. "What did she say to you? Whatever she said do-" "Don't worry, Gumball. It wasn't what you think." Penny grabbed his hands, causing him to blush. Nicole smiled proudly, knowing what was going on as she cut a share for Penny. She extended her hand over to her. "Can I have your plate, Penny?" Penny nodded and handed her the plate over. Nicole returned the plate to her and took Gumball's. While Nicole put lasagna on everyone's plates, Richard bounced on his seat but stopped in disappointment when his plate hadn't been picked up yet. He finally lost his patience and banged on the table as he stood up. "When is it my turn?!" he demanded.  
"Richard! Do you want to be a bad Richard?" Richard sat down again, sad.  
"No…" Gumball facepalmed out of embarrassment.  
After dinner, Gumball asked Penny to do something together, with no ideas coming to him. It'd be weird if they played their own game 'Dodj or Daar'. Penny looked around to find something to do. Her eyes caught on the brothers' video game system and the game 'Kebab Fighter'. She narrowed her eyes as she smirked to Gumball. "I challenge you to Kebab Fighter." Gumball smirked as a reply.  
"It's on."  
The night passed as Gumball and Penny spent most of their times playing Kebab Fighter, taking turns with his family members. Not surprisingly, Nicole beat Richard but Anais beat Darwin, which was shocking for them as their jaws dropped, making Anais smile proud at herself. After few snacks and coke, Richard fell asleep with Nicole. Though she hadn't worked for a day, she was tired after the night shift yesterday. The siblings turned the volume down to not to wake their parents up. Afterwards, Gumball tried to convince Penny to try 'The Tale of Zelmore' out, which she agreed to. Penny was immediately dragged into its story.  
She had to ask Gumball how to defeat the bosses, which he would gladly help her out with. They turned over to the clock. It was already midnight as Gumball's siblings were asleep. Penny panicked; her father told her to come to return home two hours ago. Gumball escorted her to the door, where she stopped. Silence fell between them.  
"So…" Gumball began. "So… thank you for a great time," Penny said.  
Gumball averted his eyes from her. "I'm sorry how my dad acted at the dinner table…"  
"He was actually adorable." Penny giggled. "Gumball?" Gumball looked up to her but he got another sudden kiss from her. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Gumball stood at the door, just staring, for a few minutes before Darwin woke up and escorted him to his bed.

* * *

Gumball had changed a little ever since they became a couple, for the first time in forever **(1)**. He arrived early go school just so he could meet up with Penny. And usually he'd be a sore loser whenever he lost in a game, but when he played the 'Kebab Fighter' with Penny two days ago, he just stared at her and complimented her that she managed to beat him. It was the first time he had ever seen a girl beating a boy in a video game.  
It didn't bother his family as they thought that was a good change for him, especially since his grades went up. But ever since they got together, Darwin had felt lonely. Anais had played with him for a while, but that was only in a video game she wanted to play, Bye Kitties **(2)**, which took away his only entertainment.  
Throughout the day, Darwin had to watch Penny and Gumball stare at each other all lovey dovey which made him stick his tongue out. He couldn't believe that Miss Simian didn't notice that they weren't paying attention in class. They did nothing but giggle and stare at each other for a while before they gave each other kiss.  
But before they could exchange a kiss, Darwin came between them.  
"Darwin! What are you doing here?!"  
"Spend time with me, Gumball, please!" Darwin tugged his sweater.  
"We did it two days ago when Penny came over for dinner," Gumball said.  
"No, I mean actual time! Like…" A thought hit him. "The new The Tale of Zelmore game, Majority of Disguise **(3)** was released two days ago and I bought it for us!"  
"T-t-t-the Majority of Disguise…?" He turned over to Penny.  
"I think it's time that you spend time with your brother. Enjoy your game," she said.  
"Are you sure?" Penny nodded confidently. Gumball was still unsure but Penny's smile convinced him to go, making him smile. "Let's go, Darwin!"  
"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you, I have a club activity right now." "What?! I thought you have clubs on Saturdays?"  
"Well, a competition is near so we have to practice more. We scheduled to do it three times in a week. You can just go home and play until I return home," Darwin explained.  
Gumball groaned.

"Ugh, fine! I'll see you after the club." He started to walk away.

While walking home, Gumball kicked a small stone. He was confused at Darwin; he wanted to spend time with him, but then he had to go to a club. He shrugged it off as he thought that he would try getting an explanation from him when he comes back home. He passed the stone he kicked and turned his attention to the world; he never noticed how sunny it was.  
He really could get an ice cream at the moment. He didn't see any ice cream truck nearby, so he decided to ask his mom if he could get one at home. His thoughts went over to Penny. His life was finally on track. He hasn't been in detention or causing any mischief since they got together. Though, homework started to pile up, unfinished. He hoped that they could stay like this forever, until the end. His thoughts were cut when he smelled something horrific that he had to cover his nose. He was by a dumpster and knew that he had to cross the street or what he was so used to do. As he took a step to the direction across the street, a car speeded by him sideways and crashed into a lamppost. Worried and panicking, Gumball went over to the driver to check if he was alright. "Mister, are you alright?!"  
"Damn kid!" A familiar grumpy voice said. The purple puppet fixed his glasses before taking a look at Gumball. "Watterson, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Robinson, I didn't see you coming!" Mr. Robinson narrowed his eyes. "The damage of the car is coming from your allowance, I can guarantee that!"  
"Wait, what?! But I wasn-"  
Oh boy, his parents were going to be furious with him. Maybe they would ground him for months. But with reasoning and his story he could easily dodge that, if his parents believe him, that is. "Be careful next time!" Mr. Robinson said as he turned the key to start the car. Gumball sighed as he headed across the street.  
"How can this day get any worse…?" he mumbled to himself.  
A yell from Mr. Robinson made him turn around, fearing that he would be scolded more. But before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

**So…it begins. Now the story will begin.  
**

**1. ****Those who know Frozen, the line was not intentional.**

**2. Parody of Hello Kitty **

**3. ****Parody of Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask **


	3. The Announcement(Not AN!)

The Watterson house was spooky with no people around; only sound of birds, cicadas and vehicles. As the clock struck 5 PM, the sound of it echoed all way to the living room where Nicole laid on the cozy couch. The sound of the clock caught her attention and turned from her right to her left side. She stretched her arms and legs like a cat who had just awoken, while making some noises before she slept again, and covered her body over with the sheets and smiled pleasantly.

The window was open, where she opened before she left the house to let the stinky air out and fresh air in. She could feel the warmth of the sun, which was uncomfortable for her with her bed cover over her too. She tried to ignore it, but it was too hot for her. Giving up, she sat up half-asleep and looked around dazed. The room was a mess, all because of Richard. Half eaten snacks and food and her husband's clothes were thrown somewhere, covering the floor. It was not a surprise, though, since he always did it all the time, though she groaned at the thought of tidying it up. Again, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned at the same time.

After she was finished, she scratched the back of her head before standing up. She tried keeping herself awake by forcing her eyelids to stay open. It wasn't the first time she walked half asleep but it was the first time she had felt lazy. It was tough, but she managed to do it. She stood up from her bed on the ice-cold floor, heading out to the kitchen for dinner yawning on her way, still half-asleep.

It was weird that her sons weren't home, usually they'd played video games or play 'Dodj or Daar'. No mischief, no laughs and no yelling. Now that she thought about it, Gumball hadn't arrived home yet and it was getting really late. School ended two hours ago, while Darwin was at his club. Maybe he went over to Penny's house.

She saw a magazine that had been lying on the couch for two days straight. She already read that magazine, but with nothing to do. She picked it up and reread it again. It was not until on page five she threw it aside, bored once again. She laid her head back. She never had been this much bored in her life. The sound of door opening made her look in that direction.

First, she thought it was Gumball or Darwin, but she realized that an older man entered the house; her husband. He held two bags of groceries and panted heavily. Nicole had asked him to go to the groceries for her, just this once. Behind him, Anais passed by him to go further inside the house. Worried, Nicole had to ask her young daughter about her oldest brother.

"Anais, did Gumball go over to Penny's house?" Anais swung her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor before she replied.

"He's not here? Darwin and him were supposed to hang out today." Nicole widened her eyes as she covered her mouth. Now she was starting to get really worried. It wasn't like Gumball to be so late... except... "Did he get a detention?" She asked, hopefully to get a yes from Anais. But no, she shook her head. She took a deep breath; okay, she might be too overprotective but her son was alright. He probably went to the mall to buy snacks or candy; maybe he forgot the time and walked away with Penny or his friends, maybe he got into one of his adventures. Maybe? No, she was seventy percent sure he might had done these things. Richard noticed how worried his wife was. He dropped the bags as he straightened his back.

"Don't worry, honey, I will find him!" Nicole felt so relieved but, she wanted to accompany him. As she took a step, she was stopped by Anais. "You should wait here if anybody would call you if they've seen Gumball." Her daughter was right; it was possible that she'd received a phone call from her neighbors.

Nicole nodded as she sat down the couch, trying to relax. Richard nodded as well before he closed the door. As he did that, Nicole started to to stand up, but thanks to her daughter, she was pushed down onto the couch. When the phone rang, it made Nicole and Anais jump. Thinking that Richard was calling them to tell them he found Gumball, which made Nicole really happy how fast he managed to find him. She prepared a lecture inside her head and planned to ground him for making them worry. When she took the receiver, she expected her husband's voice, but was greeted by the Doughnut Sheriff.

"Mrs. Watterson? I'm afraid that your so-"

Her worry was replaced by anger. "What did he do now?" It made Anais unimpressed to make them worry like that and cause a mischief. A few seconds of silence, and Nicole's knees started to shake, like she was going to collapse at any minute. She dropped the receiver, letting it hang as Anais could hear the sheriff call for her mother.

Her knees finally collapsed and fell on her knee as tears formed and ran down her cheeks as she still stared at the thin air. Anais tugged her shirt, worried. "M-mom?" She didn't respond. Instead she grabbed Anais weakly as she buried her face into her head as she let out an uncontrollably cry and cried on top of her lungs, causing Anais really worried and befuddled.

* * *

Darwin was smiling happily, as the club activity was a success. The club members were improving for the competition. They were sure to win it on Saturday! An ambulance drove past him, going 70 mph while the limit was 50. There must have been an accident. He was told numerous times by his mother that he shouldn't follow an ambulance to check how bad the accident, unless it was someone he knew. But curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to secretly see the accident. He stopped walking as he worried that it might have been too serious and there was too much blood on the scene.

His ten-year-old instinct made him run towards the scene. He saw the Doughnut Sheriff taking notes when Mr. Robinson was talking, swinging his arms around. His car was few meters from the lamppost, where he crashed. The back door of the ambulance was open as two men dragged a stretcher from the vehicle. Darwin walked slowly towards them as the medics took the body, with it covered with white sheet.

Darwin caught a blue paw that hung from the white sheet, making his pupils shrink. He broke into a sprint towards the scene. Mr. Robinson saw Darwin approaching them. Noticing that the fish was coming, he stepped in front of him as Darwin tried to struggle to go over to the body, but the sheriff managed to suppressed him.

"Mr. Doughnut, is he alright?!" Darwin desperately asked. Why did he ask that question? He didn't even know the man, unless when he saw a familiar blue paw, it must have been in his imagination.

The Doughnut Sheriff looked the other way, afraid to answer the question. A thought came to him. He beckoned other policeman to hold Darwin while he had to make a call. One of the police officers, a coffee mug, kneeled at his height to talk to him. Darwin didn't pay attention to him as he looked at the Doughnut Sheriff on his phone. His eyes scanned over to the body to the left of the sheriff. One of the medics took the sheet off the body, up to his stomach.

Darwin felt his heart skip when he could see the body. The first thing he noticed was an oversized head, clothes, grey trousers, with a tan sweater which had brown cuffs and a brown color mixed with blood. Darwin shook his head in disbelief after recognizing the body as tears ran down, he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice broken from grief.

"_GUMBALL!_"

* * *

Richard looked at the rearview mirror of the car at Darwin, sitting in the back seat. Anais was left behind at home as they thought she was too young to see the body of her oldest brother. Darwin just stared out the window, still crying. Nicole and Richard picked Darwin up when they got a call from the Doughnut Sheriff that their son was out of control.

They arrived at the scene. The body was taken to the hospital, yet Nicole kept her eyes from it, as Richard asked questions and got information from the sheriff of what happened. Nicole clapped her ears closed, she didn't want to hear it again. Richard had to pick up a shaking Darwin, who yelled and kicked. He finally calmed down on their way to the hospital.

The car ride was no better; nobody said a word after they picked Darwin up. Nicole was staring outside the window as well when suddenly she lost control of the tears, she tried to mufflr it by covering her mouth but the saliva that was left of it went through her mouth thus it didn't work. Richard felt awkward at the silence and depressed when he recalled when his two sons couldn't stand still inside the car, Anais telling them to quit it and Nicole yelling at the children to stop.

He couldn't help but feel happy at that memory. It seemed a distant one. Richard took a deep breath when he felt tears pouring out of his eyes. When Richard had to park his car, Nicole's stomach started to twist as more tears came. When she stepped outside, she felt once again her knees failing her but she needed to be strong for her family. In the hospital, Richard approached the counter and said with a broken voice which made Nicole cringe.

"I'm looking for Zach Christopher Watterson."

The nurse pointed at the long hall and replied. "Room 312." Richard mumbled thanks before he and his family went to the room. A sign titled, 'Morgue' greeted them before they entered. When they did, they felt so cold and saw a dog extend his hands to take Richard's hand. He took his hand and introduced himself along with the doctor. They beckoned the family Gumball's body. He took the sheet off as Nicole held her breath, to reveal Gumball.

His face looked cold, he looked like he was sleeping. Like an angel to Nicole. Nicole couldn't hold it anymore and fell onto her son's body as she cried uncontrollably. Darwin was shaking. His best friend. Dead. New freshly tears started to fall down.

Richard just looked at his son, depressed, but walked out of the morgue. When he closed the door, he leaned against the door and slide down as he just stared. People walking passed him started to get worried but thought that it was the best to not to interfere with personal information. Finally and slowly, he started to cry softly but turned into a hysterical. He only wished he could had said goodbye to his son when he was alive.

* * *

Penny closed her locker as she held books close to her chest. She stared a few minutes infront of her, before she sighed sadly. Her boyfriend hadn't showed up in school and it was almost noon. She just hoped that he and Darwin weren't fighting yesterday. She hadn't heard from him since he said bye to her yesterday to go home and wait for his brother. He'd usually call her every night at 9 PM, but never did. It didn't help that Miss Simian reported that to Principal Brown. The weirdest thing that happened was when they were done talking, Miss Simian looked so depressed when she exited Brown's office.

"Students… please assemble to the cafeteria. I repeat, assemble in the cafeteria."

Penny cocked an eyebrow. She walked to the cafeteria to meet all the students of the school. Brown, Rocky and Miss Simian stood on a stage she hadn't noticed during launch time. Brown cleared his throat to try to get attention from the students but it didn't work. Miss Simian shrieked which made the students jump and pay attention.

"Boys and girls, I am afraid to tell you that…"

Brown stifled his cries.

"Zach, or as he was known, 'Gumball'..." Penny's heart skipped. She rushed through the audience frantically before Brown finished, "...passed away yesterday from his wounds in a vehicle accident."

* * *

**After learning that Gumall's real name is Zach from the upcoming episode, "The name" I'm just gonna assume that it's his real nam. Please Review! **


	4. The Funeral

**I do not own the quote from Monty Python sketch "Dead Parrot". I have a theory that the series takes place in 2001, I know that Majora's Mask came in 2000, but I guess I gotta move the date. Why do I think so? In "The Date" we can see that Nicole's creditcard expires in 2006, usually creditcards expires after 5 years. Their video game system which is a combonation of Xbox 360 and Super Nintendo which discontinued in 2003. I also saw few Playstation and Gamecube games in "The Refund". I am well aware that Majora's Mask is for N64, I guess I gotta change it? Oh well, sorry for that. Also I just realized in "The Treasure" when Richard said when Gumball was born and when the internet started which started in 1989. Besides, I don't see any nowadays techology, IPad, IPod, Iphone (I know too many of those) computer seems like an old one, like the one I owned as a kid.  
**

* * *

Darwin felt his eyelids become heavy and slowly go down. He hadn't slept since the hospital visit, five hours ago. Dinner was skipped, as Nicole spent her time inside hers and Richard's room looking at pictures of Gumball, when he was a baby, toddler, and before he died. The rest of the family could hear Nicole stifling her cries and sometimes she lost it and cried uncontrollably. The family hadn't talked to each other since they came back home.

Memories of his big brother rushed to Darwin's thoughts, where he was smiling, playing with Darwin or laughing beside him. More tears began to form, though it didn't wet his fishbowl. He still heard his mother's cries from his parents' room. It didn't help him as he cried even more. He wondered why he hadn't heard Anais since they were put to bed. Darwin stepped out of his bowl, but he couldn't see Anais's head or any of her body parts. He tried to boost himself by using standing on his toes, but to no avail.

He then climbed Anais' and Gumball's bunk bed. He couldn't see Anais, only an empty bed. He started to panic; he feared the worst, she might had ran away or worse... Darwin, frantically, looked through all the rooms of the house, not finding his little sister. When he was near the staircase, he saw Anais sitting infront of the door. Darwin was creeped out and worried as he descended down the stairs.

"A-Anais?" Darwin asked as he stepped on the last step, Anais turned around with a smile.

"I'm waiting for Gumball. You know how he is, pranking us and scaring us like that. I will forgive him though." Now Darwin was starting to get sad and scared. It was like from a horror movie. Only, it was too sad to hear what his sister had just said. Denial. The first step of loss and grief. He had read it on the internet accidentally when he was trying to google search something else.

"A-Anais… i-i-it's not a prank… he's really…" He couldn't bear himself to say that word. Anais stood up and went up to her brother. "No! He just went somewhere to hide and then he'll come back and we'll all laugh at the joke!" Tears started to form; she was starting to deny her own lies.

"I saw the body, Anais! Twice! He has passed on. That person is no more. He has ceased to be. He's expired and gone to meet his maker. He's a stiff. Bereft of life, he rests in peace! He's off the twig! He's kicked the bucket! HE... WAS AN EX-PERSON!" Anais froze as she stared at him and the tears finally ran down her cheeks. She tried to stifle it by clenching her teeth but she collapsed on Darwin's chest as she let out a cry. Darwin joined her. As she started to calm down, she looked up to her brother. "Darwin… never leave… stay with me, please!"

"Don't worry, Anais, I will never leave you at any cost. I'll… I'll protect you…"

Upstairs, Nicole covered her mouth to stifle the cry after witnessing her children's actions, hiding against a wall, before she slid down.

Richard heard what happened downstairs as he bit his lower lip. He said goodbye to the man on the phone; he had called the priest and a funeral home as well as a cemetery to bury his son. The funeral was to begin tomorrow; he had also written on a paper to his mother and the students, teachers and staffs of Elmore. He wrote the time; 1 PM. He put the pen down as he put his hands on his face as tears streamed down.

* * *

At the wake for Gumball, everybody showed up. His classmates and the teachers, even Tina Rex. Nicole felt the numbness through her body; her pupils grey as she stared blankly at the picture of Gumball smiling at her. She ignored the crying and sobbing around her, she felt like she was all alone.

Darwin and Penny approached the coffin where Gumball was lying. As Darwin and Penny saw Gumball's peaceful face, he looked very pale. Penny couldn't help but reminisce Gumball's happy face and compared it to now. Penny touched his face, she felt the cold from his face as she ran her hand up to his head, after seeing him like that for a few seconds, Penny let out tears as she whispered softly, "Gumball….."

The memories of Gumball smiling cheerfully and blushing came to her mind. "Gumball..." she said in low voice between the sob, her eyes started to fill with tears. "Gumball!" Penny cried as she fell down to her knees. Brown and Mr. Small came towards her to help her stand up, but Penny pushed them away. Darwin joined her as he went to his knees and clenched his teeth as his tears streamed down his cheeks. "Gumball…." They hugged each other as they cried.

It was Richard's turn; he took a deep breath before stepping up to the coffin. He held tightly to his wife who was clinging on his arms while sobbing. Nicole took a glare at Gumball and ran away, before Richard could even stop her. He turned back to his son; an image of him when he was an infant appeared to his mind. He was in his arms, so peaceful with a blanket wrapped around him. That image disappeared suddenly and the appearance of Gumball dead came. Richard broke down; Rocky and Miss Simian came to comfort him and took him away from the coffin. Everyone took the seat as the priest took his place too and opened his bible. "Friends. Family. We are all gathered here today to mourn the loss of Zach Watterson, or known by everyone Gumball. His father, Richard, will say few words."

"This is not the time for us to grieve his death but it's our time to celebrate his life. Don't ever forget Gumball. He never wanted to see people cry. He wanted to make everyone happy. So at this moment when we are about to lay his body to rest, let's all think back and remember how Gumball touched our lives and how good he was as a person. This is not the moment for us to shed our tears but we should all be thankful that we were given the chance to have known a person named Gumball."

"He will forever be missed but I know in the right time, I will meet him again. We will all meet Gumball again and he'll make us happy and smile again." Everyone clapped and nodded in agreement of his words. Two men closed the coffin; Anais gained their attentions with her yelling.

"Don't close that coffin! He won't able to breathe! Please someone, open it!" Anais cried. Richard held tightly to his daughter as Anais was struggling to run towards the coffin. The coffin was carried away; Mr. Small, Richard, Brown, Rocky, Miss Simian, and Darwin silently walked outside with it. As they got out, they headed towards the cemetery next to the church. The rest of the people followed them behind as the church bells started to ring, slowly and hard. The ring continued until the carriers put the coffin down. The priest approached the head of the coffin and reopened the book as the folks gathered around it.

"We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." He could hear some sniffle around him as he took mold from the ground and threw it on the coffin. Some of them put flowers on the coffin, the picture next to him. Penny put roses on the object, blew a kiss, and put her index and middle finger on the coffin. Next, Tina approached the coffin and mumbled an apology to it. Principal Brown wrote something on the coffin as Miss Simian looked at it sadly next to him. When everyone was done, Rocky and some of the funeral staff heaved the coffin down as people threw roses or flowers at the ground. Nicole stared at it as she shook her head. When the coffin was inch from the ground, Nicole threw herself on the coffin like Anais did. "Don't! Please, don't bury him! No!" she yelled as she was pulled from the coffin, the priest gave them a signal to lower the coffin faster. Nicole was strained from everyone but then collapsed on her knees as she cried on top of her lungs as Richard joined her. When the mold was thrown onto the ground until it was filled, everyone left, except for Darwin who stood infront of Gumball's fresh grave.

**Zach 'Gumball' Christopher Watterson**

**Born: 23.7. 1989 – Died 10.10. 2001**

**Beloved brother, son, lover, and friend**

**He will be dearly missed, but will live on in our hearts for generations.**

"I will never forget you, buddy. I love you. May you rest peacefully." He then put their game 'Dodj or Daar' on the mold before he turned around and left.

* * *

**Sorry it was too short! Please tell me how this chapter was and review.  
**


	5. The Pain

**Author's note; this story will maybe have more than ten chapters, it depends if I get more ideas.  
**

* * *

Tina rolled over on her bed, unsure what position she should sleep in. When she rolled on her stomach, thoughts about Gumball appeared. After what happened with Anais' Daisy The Donkey plush, they started to become friends. The "bonding" with Gumball was awkward as they didn't really talk or play until Anais came to help them to begin. Fresh tears started to form when she thought more of Gumball. It was weird she was thinking of her frenemies. She tried her best to stifle her cries, but due to her little hands she dug her face into the garbage as she hugged Daisy tightly.

Mr. Robinson hung his head down, depressed. The image of the eldest Watterson's son flying around after getting hit by the bus, like a rag doll, when the body hit the floor as crimson blood flew out of his body and to the streets. He dug his face into his hands as a she felt something come out his throat but stifled it with a gulp after remembering the body of Gumball. His head was split open which might have caused his death. He could see small amounts of his brain leaking down the street. Mr. Robinson finally stood up and headed to the toilet; the feeling from his throat came again, this time it managed to go out of his mouth as he gagged. He started to reminisce when Gumball and his adopted brother were bothering him as he kept forcing them to do chores. He felt guilty. He should have befriended him. He shouldn't have pushed him away. Why didn't he push the boy from the bus?

Because he was a coward, because he just stood there like an idiot and saw the boy die. Fate should have taken him instead, he was old and Gumball had so much to live for. He punched the wall next to him, making a hole as tears streamed down.

Mr. Fitzgerald stopped when he occasionally heard a cry upstairs. Every time it made him sad. Sure, he thought that the kid she had been dating was nice after what he did for his daughter. After the funeral, he had placed flowers by his grave and muttered a thanks. Penny had been isolating herself since then; his wife had tried to talk to her but no avail, as she would just cry.

It was too bad that Gumball couldn't live to be his son in law. He was a good kid. When he approached his daughter's door, he was about to knock, but stopped. He forced himself to knock. No response, only silent cries greeted him. "Penny? Please, open the door." She still didn't respond. "Penny, I know this is a difficult time for you, but it's time to move on."

The door suddenly opened and his daughter was right infront of him, her face red. "What do you know anything about grieving?!" she demanded. "Atleast you kept your love life!" Mr. Fitzgerald couldn't bear to see his daughter like this, but he had to reason with her.

"It's part of life to experience deaths of your loved ones, whether they were young or old!" Mr. Fitzgerald sighed. "Penny…when I was at your age, I lost my… I lost my girlfriend. Your mother wasn't my first love. She had leukemia. Do you know how it feels to see your love life die slowly? I sympathize for you, but Gumball would want you to move on."

"Dad-"

"Please, Penny, I don't want to see you waste your life like this. Just try to go to school tomorrow."

Penny nodded. Maybe it was good for her to do something else.

Pictures of Gumball were surrounding Nicole on her desk. Anger formed inside her as she crumbled a picture but stopped when she realized what she did. It was all her fault; if only she had picked up her son. None of this would have happened if he had stayed home. Her tears fell on the picture as her hands shook and a cry came out of her mouth. Richard had cried himself to sleep. Anais isolated herself inside her room as Darwin spent most of his days inside his bowl and the siblings haven't been in school since the funeral. Penny came every day to visit Gumball's grave, according to Darwin who also had been visiting.

Nicole forbid her surviving children to go anywhere without having someone with them, thus Penny went with Darwin to Gumball's grave, though they had trouble with stepping in the graveyard.

What kind of parent was she? Why didn't she save him? Why wasn't she there, and why didn't she pick him up instead of letting him walk? This was all her fault; Gumball was lying underground, dead, with her mother and father in the afterlife. She was supposed to die, her! Not her Gummypuss! She let out a hysterical cry, not making her family flinch. Richard had still been on his bed; ever since the funeral and it was three weeks ago. When going to bed, Richard always cried himself sleep, she noticed that his clothes were getting too baggy for him.

She herself hadn't eaten along with her children since the funeral. She looked over to the nail clipper that was lying on the table along with her makeup. She hesitated before she picked it up and pointed it at her wrist. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and muttered while crying.

"I'm coming, Gummypuss."

When Penny arrived at the school, everyone was shocked to see her and averted their eyes from her or hung their head down in respect. She didn't see Darwin, Anais, Tobias, Tina, or Carrie. She wouldn't blame them.

She passed by Gumball's locker; his locker was cleaned for another student to use. Rocky sprayed the locker multiple times, obviously depressed when cleaning. When she passed by the principal office, Brown opened the door and beckoned Penny to come to his office, to her dismay. He started by sympathizing for the loss and saying good things about Gumball even with his bad points. She was starting to get sick with everyone telling her how sorry they were for her loss.

She wasn't sure if they meant it; Gumball's friends were possible but the teachers and the principal didn't seem like it. She wasn't even sure if Miss Simian was really grieving because of her bad reputation. She looked sad in the funeral, however. Principal Brown then said how strong Penny was by going to school and move on. She just nodded, disinterested. A thought hit her; she wanted to know how the remaining Watterson children were doing.

"Principal Brown, how are Anais and Darwin?"

Brown took his glasses off as he seemed almost crying. "Ms. Fitzgerald, Darwin atleast, came to school today but was given a vacation due to…" He cleared his throat to hide his sadness. "Due to family problems." Penny stood up, fear consuming her.

"W-w-what happened?" Brown put his glasses on as he replied.

"Ms. Fitzgerald, just forget what I said and go to class." Penny slammed her fist the table, furious.

"Please, Principal Brown! I may have only had dated…" she felt like a rock in her throat as she couldn't say it but continued. "T-t-they are part of family. Please…"

Brown sighed deeply and summoned courage before he began. "Darwin and Anais were dragged out the school due to… Mrs. Watterson's attempted suicide."

Penny ran all the way from the school to the hospital. The same hospital Gumball was in after his death. She was hesitating to step inside. She was afraid that Mrs. Watterson was… like Gumball. She had dated Gumball for two days but she felt a powerful connection towards Nicole after their little talk before dinner.

She did the same thing as Penny did, defended the ones they loved at the same age, stuck with their adorkable love life. She was told that Nicole was in room 311. As Penny walked towards the room, she hesitated when she passed by the next room; the cold and dark room, where your body would go after death. She opened the door and saw Richard sitting next to his wife as he stroke her cheek. Darwin was in the corner, staring in the thin air, frozen in place. Anais, however, was lying next to her mother, the pillow soaked with tears.

"Penny… th-th-thank you for coming," Richard commented, breaking the silence and returned to stroke his wife's cheeks. "The doctor said she was going to be fine… bu-b-but how… why would..." Richard broke down.

"Mr. Watterson?" the doctor knocked faintly as he stood near the door way. Richard took a deep breath and stifled his cries. "It is likely that your wife tried to commit suicide due to her loss." He flipped the papers to see any information about the family. His heart skipped when he saw that the family had just lost one of their members "She thinks that her life has no meaning with her child gone. I want you to keep a good eye on her when you go home."

Richard nodded, his tears streaming after hearing about his child. The doctor looked over to Darwin. He walked over to Richard and whisprred in his ear, "I recommend your son there to get a psychological help." They didn't have the money for it. He would want to do anything for his children but… "T-t-thank you doctor," Richard replied hesitantly.

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter was shorter than the others, please don't feel bad. This will be beta readed today. Please tell me if this chapter's good review!**


	6. The Limit

**I have nothing against Richard x Nicole, I find them soooo adorable! Maybe cuz Nicole accepts her husband what he is...In fact, they are my first cartoon couple! The title has nothing to do with its show title.  
**

**Also please just ignore the episode "The Job" with Richard destroying the universe, I know I'm doing OOC, but I don't know how he will try to get away the pain. Also, I changed the date with Gumball's death it's October 10th and the grave letters is in bold.  
**

**Please, please, please tell me how this chapter and plot is. And I mean constructive critiscm. And yes it's rushed so sorry. Oh and I forgot; all thanks to Kasual Koopa for correcting my grammar.**

* * *

The sound of keyboards clicking, people coughing, and magazines flipping were the only sounds that were made in the room. It was too awkward; Richard hated the silence. He tried to pick up a magazine, but got bored immediately after flipping one page. His hands started to sweat. He wasn't used to applying for a job, and this was the first time he had done so for a long time. Before his… son was born, he had to maintain a job to provide for the baby and pay the hospital bills. He was fired immediately a week after his son's birth due to his laziness. He straightened up. He wasn't going to screw up this time, he was one hundred percent sure. He wasn't going to let the family down and he had to do something to get the tragedy off his head, but he had to try to reconnect with his family as well.

Richard sighed. He got anxious thinking about Nicole, and if his wife was going to be alright at home. He got a nurse from the hospital to take care of her while he was away. She was going to be okay. Besides, the children… the surviving children were at home since it was Saturday. He looked at the paper he was holding; letters that told about his job he got as a pizza delivery man.

He was somewhat afraid that he would destroy the world again, but he had nothing to do and had to get money for the family since Nicole was fired. He hadn't talked to his wife or his surviving children since his eldest son's death. His heart was stung when he thought about it. He tried to think about something else. Fortunately, for him, a door opened and a sloth appeared, beckoning his hand inside his office. Richard stood up, feeling heavy, but felt his belt slide down from his waist. He tightened his belt, walked inside the office and gave the sloth the paper. He sat down on the chair as the suitcase went to his as he looked at Richard's job application. He hummed as he scanned it.

"So…" He broke the silence. "You've only maintained one job for eleven minutes?" Richard nodded.

"I just need something to do and earn money for my family." He looked down. He felt bad for lying. The depressed aura in his house was unbearable. He couldn't return back home to his wife. All the sharp objects were removed from the household. Nicole had just been staring at her son's pictures, but managed to get outside for a while to apply for jobs, along with the nurse taking care of her.

"So, what are your skills?" Richard took a second to think before replying.

"I'm the laziest person in Elmore…?" Richard shrugged as he smiled awkwardly.

"You're the laziest person in Elmore?!" He laughed as he leaned back on his chair. "It is an honor, sir. Back in autumn of '83, I tried to beat you to become the laziest but I guess you are the champ." He looked through papers but took one paper out and handed to Richard. "I might have the job for you, but can I have an autograph?" Richard took the paper and a pen next to him and wrote his name on it. He handed the paper to the sloth.

"Okay, so how do you like working as security in elementary school?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could work at a clothing store." The sloth raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting. If you are sure you can handle it, then I can provide it for you." Richard stood up and extended his hand to the sloth as he thanked him.

"I just can't believe you, the laziest person, wants a serious job. I hope you will work hard." Richard looked down sadly but then up again.

"I will."

* * *

Nicole slowly took steps with the nurse doing the same, patiently. The nurse continued talking to her about the environment around them but she just ignored her as her thoughts were on her family. Why did they save her life? They should've let her die so she could see her Gummypuss. She cursed under her breath, making the nurse ask what she was saying, but declined she didn't say anything.

They passed by a video store; one of the places she'd rather not be at the moment. Nicole's tears started to form, unwilling and without her noticing, as memories came back to her.

"Mom, hurry up!" the blue cat dragged his tired mother to the store as she sighed. "Gumball, you already have many video games. Why do you need more?" the mother asked.

"Ugh, you don't understand, it's like you buying new shoes. Why do it when you have so many?" Nicole rolled her eyes.

It was true, but it was rare for her to buy new shoe since money was tight. Darwin was just behind her, patient, though the game they had waiting for the new Great Maria sis. Moon.(1) The poster was hanging on the store's wall. Nicole, though, was afraid that they'd get bored of it immediately they came home and played it. It happened before with the game First Imagination X (2). Nicole and the boys learned that they were not interested in roleplaying games. Nicole didn't budge when Gumball tried to drag her to the store but he got a help from Darwin who pushed her behind. Nicole gave up as she sighed and walked inside the store.

As she snapped back to present, Nicole fell down to her knees as tears streamed down.

"Mom!" an image of Gumball appeared, smiling, as he had opened the door. More images came to her. Gumball as a baby, extending his little arms towards her. Yet another one.. He was hugging Nicole when he was five. The nurse approached her but stopped when Nicole let out a cry. She approached her again to comfort her as Nicole covered her face.

"I can't do this… I-I-I can't d-d-do this…" she whispered through sobs. Before the nurse could put her hand on Nicole's shoulder, Nicole suddenly ran away from her, without noticing that the nurse approached. The nurse tried to call Nicole to come back, but Nicole had blocked all her surroundings. People in her way stepped away and some tried to stop her but to no avail. Without noticing, she was standing infront of her house. She was confused why she ended at her house. Not wondering anymore, she went inside, hoping that her children weren't home. She didn't hear any noises or voices. On the other hand, the house had been quiet for three weeks. When on the second floor, she checked Darwin's room. She opened the door a tiny bit and slowly peeped inside. It was empty. Nicole remembered that Anais and Darwin went to school that morning. They didn't say goodbye to their parents, they just walked out without a word. Nothing new. Next, she went to her own room.

Richard was kind of happy that he finally got a job. Yet, he knew that his wife wouldn't care when he announced it. He hung his head, disappointed. If only that didn't happen. Though, luck never knocked on their door during marriage. They had always been the unlucky ones, but he smiled when remembered that a luck stroke twice in his life; marriage and when he became a father three times. His thoughts were cut when he met the nurse who was supposed to take care of Nicole. Panicking, he ran towards her.

"Where's Nicole?!" he yelled, not helping the nurse calm down.

"I-I-I don't know, Mr. Watterson, we passed by a video game store and she collapsed to her knees and started to cry. I tried to comfort her but then she ran away." The nurse pointed at the direction where Nicole ran. Where did she run? he wondered. He just hoped she wasn't…

Shaking his head, he ran where the nurse pointed. But he had a trouble of where to start. Luckily Larry who explained that Nicole ran stopped him and saw her running towards their house. Richard thanked him as he ran to his destination. As he arrived, the house was undamaged and everything seemed normal. He hesitated when he had to step inside and opened the door slowly.

"N-Nicole?" he asked the darkness but it didn't reply. He stepped further, hoping that he wasn't too late. He checked the kitchen first. It was clear. Next, he went upstairs and checked Darwin's room. Nothing. The same result was when he checked Anais' room. He then went to his and Nicole's room. As he opened, he half expected that it would be empty. He slumped on his bed, worried, as a paper bounced over to him. He took it up and read it. He lowered the paper, finally dropping it to the floor as he stared at the thin air, muttering, "Nicole…?"

* * *

**1. ****Parody of Super Mario Bros. Sunshine. **

**2.****Parody of Final Fantasy X**

**Again tell me how this was.**


End file.
